


Us Five Freaks

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Misfits
Genre: Alcohol, Death References, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all, it hadn't been too bad for their first week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Five Freaks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com) challenge "Do the Shuffle" and for the song [Raise Your Glass by Pink](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjVNlG5cZyQ).

They each raised their glasses, tiny little things overflowing with clear, burning, beautiful liquid. It was Friday and they were celebrating. They’d quite literally gotten away with murder. Not bad for the first week.

“To we five freaks,” Nathan declared, his sentiment cut short by a elbow to the ribs. 

“I’m not a freak, alright,” Kelly said with a look that could have killed a man not so familiar with death glares.

“We four freaks and one _completely normal_ telepathic chav!” he amended himself proudly before another blow landed. “What? I think it’s charming!”

“Will you shut up? We’re not freaks,” Alisha said before looking him up and down. “You’ve not even got a power, anyway.”

“I have got a power, I just....” Nathan started but Curtis cut him off.

“Can we just do the shot and get on with our lives please?”

Everybody else nodded in agreement, even Simon, as they raised their glasses again.

“To the freaks!” Nathan shouted just as they were coming down, each of them managing to get out an annoyed sigh before they swallowed their drinks.


End file.
